Talk:Bibia Be Ye Ye/@comment-36593221-20180815085947
It’s not “Yo momma”, he sings “wo nooma” . Also it’s not “so no man call ya”, he sings "Se enioma enko ye". If you buy the CD to the album, which I did, you will see a lyric book inside it when you open it up. When you open the book up, find the lyrics for "Bibia Be Ye Ye." It says that "Bibia Be Ye Ye" means "" and "wo nooma" means "Your problems will be solved" and "Se enioma enko ye" means “If things aren't going well.” The right lyrics: Bibia be ye ye (Everything will be alright) I lost my shoes last night I don't know where I put my keys I was tired and fell asleep beneath an oak tree I bet my mother's proud of me, from each scar upon my knuckle And each graze upon my knee, and all I know is I got a cab and then threw up on his car seat He kicked me out and then I walked in the rain I tell myself in every way I won't be doing this again And tomorrow's a brand new day Someone told me, always say what's on your mind And I am only, being honest with you I I get lonely And make mistakes from time to time Se enioma enko ye (if thing's aren't working out) Bibia Be Ye Ye (everything will be alright) Bibia Be Ye Ye Ye Ye Ye Ye Ye Bibia Be Ye Ye I remember less and less, and mostly things that I regret In my phone are several texts, from girls I've never met And in the pocket of my jeans, are only coins and broken dreams My heart is breaking at the seams And I'm coming apart now Now things are looking up, I'll find my shoes right next to the oak tree And I'll get a bus straight into town And spend the afternoon looking around for the things that I left on the ground And say you're with me tomorrow's a brand new day Someone told me, always say what's on your mind And I am only, being honest with you, I I get lonely And make mistakes from time to time Se enioma enko ye (if thing's aren't going well) Bibia Be Ye Ye Wo nooma (Be Ye Ye) (Your problems will be solved) Wo nooma maaaa ye Wo nooma (Be Ye Ye) Wo nooma maaaa ye Wo nooma (Be Ye Ye) Wo nooma maaaa ye Wo nooma (Be Ye Ye) Wo nooma maaaa ye Someone told me, always say what's on your mind And I am only, being honest with you, I I get lonely And make mistakes from time to time Se enioma enko ye (if thing's aren't going well) Bibia Be Ye Ye Bibia Be Ye Ye Ye Ye Ye Ye Ye Bibia Be Ye Ye Wo nooma (Be Ye Ye) Wo nooma maaaa ye Wo nooma (Be Ye Ye) Wo nooma maaaa ye Bibia Be Ye Ye Ye Ye Ye Ye Ye Wo nooma (Be Ye Ye) Wo nooma maaaa ye Wo nooma (Be Ye Ye) Wo nooma maaaa ye